The Phineas and Ferb Movie!
Phineas and Ferb: The Movie! is a upcoming 2010 film by walt disney pictures and director Tim Hill this may be copying from The Chipmunk adventure, but don't worry it's not real Plot Phineas, Ferb, Candance, Isebella, Stacy, Baljeet, Buford, Patrica, Florence, and Perry are unaccompanied minors on vacation in the Bahamas while their parents are away on a business trip to Paris. Candance is also upset because she's away from Jeremy. The next day Phineas and Ferb build a device then it gets wet and sends everybody except Perry into another dimesion. Suddenly they meet a hologram that tells them to get back home they must collect dolls that are programed to look like them and later in 3 days before sunset they must construct a protal if they want to return home. They decide to go by codenames PFC (Phineas, Ferb, and Candace), B and B (Baljeet and Buford) and IPF (Isabella, Patrica and Florence) after they leave and each enter through 3 portals the hologram turns out to be a villan named Dark Matter and the dolls are actually filled with microchips and 3 days before sunset they give the creator power to take over the world. Meanwhile Agent P arrives in his lair and well you get the idea. Then Phineas, Ferb, and Candance arrive in 1775 during the Revolutionary War where they meet Geroge Washington who tells them how histriocal memories are kept, but also later discovered that a Phineas doll is at Britain's side of the wall. Meanwhile Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., but when he goes towards Dr. Doofenshmirtz, that makes him accidentially press a button that sends them to prehistroic times. Back in 1775 PFC disgue themselevs as a British soliders to retrive the doll, but after they retrieve it their cover is blown and they have to dodge guns while running before they get hit by a cannon. They escape through a portal and put the doll in the knapsack. Meanwhile in the ice age IPF has been walking in the ice age for 3 hours before they lose hope. They spot a glowing Isabella doll in a ice cave, but when they retrive it the girls are attacked by saber-tooth tigers which have them running down the moutain then. They spot a knock out pen and use it to fight back they later cross a portal then get to heart of the dimension. It then shows random clips of the groups going around many different times and millenia retriving the dolls (Let's go), meanwhile in Arabia, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are thristing themselves and they decide to work together on this and then suddenly out of nowhere they are chased by a angry herd of camels. Meanwhile the girl just retrive a Patrica doll suddenly they are surroneded by horses and run, then a few minutes later they are captured by the Arbian goverment system for some reason. Meanwhile in 1884 New Orleans in a lake forest Baljeet and Buford are lost in the open before Baljeet tells Buford that he spots a ferry. On said ferry, Buford falls in love with 3 pretty girls and row with them. Meanwhile PFC arrive at the heart of the dimension and realize that the other groups are gone. They go through a portal to find them. Meanwile the girls are locked in a room in a unknown building. Then Patrica comes up with a plan to escape when they try to get the dolls back. They across some snakes they try to charm them with'' Turn the beat around then later get kidnapped by some of Dark Matter's henchmen called the "Computer Worms" disgused as snakes. Meanwhile back in 1884 the boat that Baljeet and Buford are on is suddenly caught in a hurricane. They discover that the girls are really Computer Worms and the duo is taken hostage by them. Meanwhile in the north pole Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still being chased by the camels along with polar bears they construct a portal and return home and find out they are really in the future. Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are on a tropical island at night when suddenly a group of monkeys try to kidnap them, but fail. They also save Baljeet and Buford from the Computer Worms, but they find an IPF doll from the sky and discover that the girls are kidnapped by Dark Matter. Meanwhile back in the future Perry and Doofenshmirtz are chased by robots and they decide to fight back. First they change the scene to anime and attck the robots with Kung-Fu. Then they go back to their normal form of animtion. Meanwhile at Dark Matter's lair the Computer Woms bring IPF and the dolls, but reveal that they stole the others' dolls then Phineas and Ferb and the gang arrive on the scene and are grabbed by the Computer Worms and Dark Matter plans to scarfiece them and the "useless dolls", except 8 of them to give him power to take over the world. Then they are tied to stakes back at the same tropical island they were on with some of their dolls and placed over a fire pit. Then Perry and Doofenshmirtz accidentially rescue the kids. Before they get out Doofenshmirtz disgues himself as the ''Meddleshmirtz anti-child abuse program sponsor and Perry in pet form. They later go through a portal, however Dark matter follows them. The next morning they are floating in the hot air ballon suddenly the kids fall of the ballon and grab onto a airplane wing and comfortably land on a myserious air matress. They are later found by Dark Matter and run from him (Cold hearted). They are grabbed by him, but then Perry in his groucho glasses creates a hole and Dark Matter falls in it getting rid of him forever. When Mom and Dad arrive (and Jeremy also pulls in to say hi) they get in the car and Phineas tells them about their adventure. Then they have a welcome home party at the party center then The Ferbettes and Isabella end the film with'' I wanna dance with somebody.'' The credits inculde a bonus scene where Doofenshmirtz tries to attack the Tri-State Area with his Far-Away-inatior (the one that sent him and Perry to prehistoric times) but Perry shoots it with a ray gun and winks at the audince ending the film. Cast Vincent Martella as Phineas: A 9-10 year-old boy and one of the main protagist he is the leader of PFC group. An incurable optimist. He appeares to have a crush on his best friend Isabella. Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with his stepbrother. He is kind, which sometimes has an effect on his plans. Thomas Sangster as Ferb: Phineas's 12 year-old stepbrother and the co-main protagnist he rarley speaks . Very laconic, Ferb is not actually shy like one would assume, but very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ashley Tisdale as Candace: Phineas and Ferb's 15-year old sister. She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when their away from their parents etiher then. The anti-hero she's one of the protagist of the film Alyson Stoner as Isabella: She is a young girl who has a crush on neighbor and best friend and usually volunteers to help him in his projects with her fellow Fireside Girls who we're absent in the movie, but mentioed. Isabella is happy, go-lucky, brave, and spirited, happy to go for any of and Big Ideas She is a tad optimistic, but caring and worried about people sometimes. She is very friendly. She's the leader of The PFI and is one of the protagist of the film. She loves Phineas . Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus: Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for The O.W.C.A. His nemesis is Dr.Doofenshmirtz. Perry's mission is almost always foiling the doctor's plans however this time they both wind up in various time dimesions. [and Ferb: The Movie!#Plot|[more info in this section [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dan_Povenmire Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz: a mad scientist and head of Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. He tends not to be evil in the traditional sense, but rather overly dramatic, eccentric and generally clueless his machine also sends Perry and himself through Prehristic times, Arabia, the ice age, and the future in just 3 and half days. He's proytrayed as the anti-hero since it already has a antagisot. Drew Barrymore as Patrica: is a girl Phineas' age and his female counterpart and love interest. She is sweet, kind, and sometimes a little bit of a show-off. She has a long ponytail with her Arabia outfit and a Patrica dolls was a sign that she and the girls have been kidnapped by Dark Matter and the Computer Worms. she's co-leader of the PFI. Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence: Patrica's 12 year-oldadopted sister and Ferb's female counterpart she is very intelligent and rarely speaks like her counterpart.,But unlike Ferb she is orphaned and is Austrilan insted of British,It also reveals to play the flute. Bobby Gaylor as Buford: The neighborhood bully and leader of B and B. He is unusual in that he is just as often shown acting just like the other kids. He has a crush on Alice, Ginger and Julie and is very distracted by them until he finds out they're really Computer Worms. Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet: A friend of Phineas and Ferbs'. He is great at math, passive, and very polite. He enjoys trivia, learning, and has a compelling need to get good grades. Before he tells Buford that here's a ferry 5 mile away Buford is distracted by 3 girls name Alice, Ginger, and Julie who are really Computer Worms that are some of Dark Matter's henchmen. It also revals he has a crush on Florence since he owns a picture of her. Characters that only appear in the film Mathew St. Patrick as Dark Matter: The main antagiost of the film info needed he later retruned to get revenge on them in Mind over Dark Matter. Jake Steinfeldas Snake worm #1: one of the computer woms at are tasked to kidnap the girls he slapped the 3rd worm snake that once hanged Florence upside down when he took the lyrics literally.he is poissably the leader and has a large I.Q. Kirk Baily as Snake worm #2:another one of the computer worms sent to kidnap the girls his I.Q. is normal and more info needed Rob Paulsen as Snake worm #3:yet again another one of the computer worms sent to kidnap the girls. he is particaly dim-witted and once hanged Florence upside down when he took the lyric to Turn the beat around literally. Ernest Borgnine as George Washington:the 1st president of the untied states that met PFC while in 1775 he also appeared in mind over Dark matter where he is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. After being saved, Phineas and Ferb invite him to a dinner before getting back home. Liam Neeson as head of the Arabian goverment system: An arabian guard along with 2 others (Michael Madsen and Brian Cox) that captures the girls because they don't hve passports and locks them in a unknown building. Jodi Benson, Amy Adams, and Russi Taylor as Alice, Ginger and Julie: 3 girls that meet Baljeet and Buford in 1884 New Orleans that are really computer clogs (voiced by Frank Walkner) only disguesed as girls. Unfourntley it revaled in Mind over Dark matter that they are really kidnapped by Dark matter in order for the computer clogs to imposter them. They make a refrence to Gretchen, Katie, and Adyson of The Fireside girls. Hutch Dano as Collin Bee: This is a young boy from the sersie who makes an appearnce on the plane Addtional voices Kevin Michael Richardson Hayden Panettiere Frank Welker Dee Braddley Barker Dan Povenmire Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (as Major Monagram) Vincent Martella Ashley Tisdale Mitchel Musso (as Jemrey) ] Running gags The "Too Young" Line George Washington:Aren't you a little young to be saving the world? Phineas:Why yes,yes we are. Ferb's Line Candance: I can't believe I'm stuck on a airplane while Mom and Dad are on vacation and I don't get to go to Jeremy's beach party! Ferb:Well...at least you're with us. _________________________________________________________________________________ Ferb:Well my great grandfather fought for England because me and my Dad didn't move to America. Cadance: Ummmmmmmmmmm... Guys the doll is at Ferb's great grandfather's side of the wall. _________________________________________________________________________________ Too bad this thing doesn't come with a bathroom. __________________________________________________________________________ Candance: what was that? Ferb: It's probably monkeys that are on to something ___________________________________________________________________________ Ferb: Well we do need to prevent child abuse. Patrica: Ferb!!!!!!!!!! Ferb: Well we also need to prevent you slapping me in the face. __________________________________________________________________________ Not mention we saved the world from a evil villain. _____________________________________________________________________________ Flornce's Line Not to mention we're gonnna die here _________________________________________________________________________ ''' Florence:You do know that their gonna hale our exuction like in Alice in Wonderland Isebella and Patrica:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ________________________________________________________________________ Patrica:oh we're gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Florence:then let's get out of her!!!!! Isebellea:shouldn't we find the dolls 1st Florence:oh right ___________________________________________________________________ (During trun the beat around) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _____________________________________________________________________ Florence:Patrica Patrica:sorry _____________________________________________________________________ Florence:Hey guys whats that thing that looks a lot like Isabella? Isebllea:That's my hair Florence:ackward ________________________________________________________________________ songs by The Phinettes __________________________________________________________________________ Whatcha doin'? Isebella: PHINEAS WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phineas: saving you after you've been held hostage by Dark Matter Perry's entrance to his lair elavtor in a palm tree Gallery soon Soundtrack the soundtrack was reales July 14 2010 that includes a couple of music videos Tracks 1.Come on-Demi Lovato 2.Let's go- Jonas Brothers ft.Mitchel Musso 3.Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo-Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ft. The Phinettes and Ferbettes 4. Lets' hear it for the boy-The Phinettes (with Camila and Rebbeca Rosso) 5.I Wanna Know You- Hannah Montana ft. David Archuleta 6.Turn the Beat Around-The Phinettes ft. Alyson Stoner 7.It's alright,it's okay-Ashley Tinsdale 8.I wanna dance with somebody-The Phinettes ft.Alyson Stoner 9. Phineas and Ferb:The Movie theme-London Symphony Orchestra 10. Summertime guys-Alyson Stoner and Selena Gomez 11.I Need you-Jojo ft.Rhinia 12. Cold hearthed-The Phinettes 13. Help me-Panic at thedisco 14. Love Story-Taylor Swift 15. He could be the one-Hannah Montana Bonus track*:Phineas and Ferb theme song movie version Score version 1.Phineas and Ferb:The Movie theme-London Symphony Orchestra 2.On your own 3.Bahma vaction 4.Another dimesion 5.behind that helpful fce 6.1775/in disguse 7.Adventurers beware of the sabor tooth tigers 8.Arabia 9.Running 10.Love at 3x's the sight 11.Stuck in Arabia 12.Computer clogs 15.Still beeing chased 16.In the Jungle 17.Kidnapped/The Rescue Part 1. 18.The Scarficie/The Rscue Part 2. 19.Deafting Dark matter 20.Together agian 21.End Credits Teaser Trailers '''TEASER TRAILER #1 The teaser begins with a completely black screen. Then, we hear Perry chattering. The Walt Disney Pictures logo is shown. After that, the film's logo is shown. After that, Phineas slaps a rectangular, light red box with the word "2013" (red Stencil font) on it. Video Game the game realsed July 21st for Wii and Nitedo DS this is their 2nd video game the 1st one is Phineas and Ferb for nitedo DS. info needed Playable charthers Phineas Ferb Candace Isabella Stacy Patrica Florence Perry and Doofenshmirtz Home Media The DVD and Blu-Ray were released on Tuesday, March 6, 2012. DVD Features *5 Deleted Scenes *"Meet the Voices Behind the Movie" Featurette *Phineas and Ferb: Big Ideas- A Montage *"Today is Gonna Be A Great Day" Music Video *'BONUS EPISODE': Take Two with Phineas and Ferb: Jason Segel Blu-Ray Features All DVD Extras Plus: Technical Goofs,or: An Animated Gag Reel "No Boys Allowed": A Scene-Specific Character Commentary by Isabella and Candace Trivia *The extended version of The theme song appears in the trailer and a few commercials, but it's a little remixed like Hannah Montana: The Movie *The Snakeworms are unamed in the film however they are credited as Brainy, Averge, and Doofus in the credits of the videogame *Durng the scarfice scene Steady As the Beating Drum from Pocohantas in played, but half of the words are covered by dialouge to prevet copyrighted information, but don't worry it's not a actual movie *Dak matter,Alice,Ginger,and Julie re-appear in Mind over Dark matter the snakeworms also re-appear ,but are voiced by Frank Walkner insted of Jake Steinfeld,Kirk Baily,and Rob Paulsen *The Computer Worms are simalir to the Computer viruses in iPhineas *In her regualr outfit Patrica's ponytail in short howver in her Arabian outfit the ponytail is as long as her back an in long scen in the film where she goes wth the other down the escaltor her ponytail is as long as her neck *Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo which was also fetured on th film soundtrack appears as elevator music when the kids are in the elevators which is a comabtion of Flop Starz and I, Brobot *Isbella, Patrica, and Florence are the only Fireside Girls to appear, but the others are mentioed and Alice, Ginger,and Julie also look like Gretchen, Adyson, and Katie Category:Films